Vainilla
by Janet Cab
Summary: Esbozo de Oikawa e Iwaizumi siendo amigos -y un poco idiotas-, como siempre. Con un pequeño, pequeñísimo cambio en su relación. /IwaOi/ [fem!Oikawa]
1. Vainilla

Disclaimer: _Haikyuu_ es de Haruichi Furudate, ese ser maravilloso que no nos deja disfrutar de ninguna victoria.

 **NdA:** ¡este fic tiene sorpresa! Llevaba un par de días dándole vueltas a una idea, tramando headcanons con **MoonyStark** , y hoy por fin he tenido tiempo de plasmar una parte. Me ha servido para refrescarme, y no sé si lo seguiré o lo dejaré tal y como está, depende de cómo me vea de tiempo e inspiración y de cómo lo veáis vosotros :D

* * *

 _Vainilla_

de

 _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **Vainilla**

La primavera de su último año en el instituto llega particularmente pronto, enmascarada bajo ese aroma suave y gélido del rocío invernal. Planea sobre las ramas desnudas y nudosas de los setos del vecindario, besándolas y arrancándoles brotes verdes y diminutos capullos malvas y amarillos.

Se cuela por el quicio de las ventanas y le revuelve un pelo que ya de por sí es ingobernable a Iwaizumi, quien arruga la nariz, anticipando un estornudo que nunca llega. Termina de repasar sus apuntes sobre el período Yayoi en Japón mientras apura su café negro. No es que le vuelva loco, y ni siquiera lo espabila por las mañanas, pero supone que es de esas cosas que hay que acostumbrarse a beber a partir de cierta edad, así que hace de tripas corazón y se lo termina de un trago que le mueve la nuez hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sin perder la concentración. Subraya "inicio del cultivo del arroz" y cierra la libreta sobre la mesa de la cocina. Fuera, el cielo todavía se está estriando en rojo y naranja, y si presta un poco de atención puede distinguir la sombra pálida de la luna escondida entre dos nubes finas y alargadas, como pedazos de algodón de azúcar.

Lava su taza entre bostezos, dándole tiempo a la tostadora para que se enfríe, barriendo las migas con las manos y haciéndose en silencio posibles preguntas que podrían caer en el examen de historia que tiene a segunda hora, solo para darse una seguridad que no le hace falta. Está tranquilo. Sabe que ha estudiado y que su memoria no va a traicionarlo y francamente, le preocupa un poco más el Torneo de Vóley de Primavera, porque siempre ha trabajado duro, pero ahora que está en tercero y es capitán, la última oportunidad que tiene de llevar al campeonato nacional al Aoba Johsai le pesa de una forma especial (y un poco mortificante, la verdad), y sus pensamientos acaban escorando hacia la idea de siempre, como un ave migratoria que siempre termina volviendo a su nido.

 _Si Oikawa pudiera jugar con nosotros..._

Chasquea la lengua, apesadumbrado, ligeramente disgustado consigo mismo.

Se conocen desde hace casi dieciocho años, y es increíble que todavía no haya aprendido a resignarse a que jamás podrán competir juntos. No en ligas oficiales, al menos. _Y está bien, no pasa nada, la realidad es la que es,_ tal vez con Oikawa en el equipo otro gallo cantaría, pero nadie ha dicho que el monte sea orégano, e Iwaizumi no piensa rendirse antes de comenzar. Nunca lo ha hecho, y que un rayo lo parta si se le ocurriera empezar a reblandecerse ahora.

Va de la cocina al baño para lavarse los dientes y mojarse el pelo con los dedos, y del baño a su habitación. Se anuda la corbata de cualquier manera, sin esmerarse lo más mínimo en el nudo, y pasa olímpicamente del jersey color crema que su madre ha dejado sobre la silla, con la esperanza muda de que se lo ponga por lo menos una vez durante ese curso. Se coloca los cascos y se mete el iPod en el bolsillo del pantalón beige. Eminem crea polémica en sus oídos, y cuando Iwaizumi termina de ajustarse la chaqueta blanca del uniforme a los antebrazos se echa la bandolera al hombro entre tarareos distraídos, mete el estuche y la libreta de historia dentro y coge por las asas su mochila de deporte.

Está a punto de guardar la tostadora cuando le suena el móvil. A esas horas solo puede ser una persona, e Iwaizumi considera la posibilidad de hacerse el sueco, pero acaba poniendo los ojos en blanco y leyendo el Line. Bufa con impaciencia, porque _joder_ , vaya puto don de la oportunidad que tiene siempre.

Oikawa (07:43)

"Iwa-chaaaan"

"Sácame una tostada, porfa"

";w;"

"La inanición va a acabar conmigo"

Iwaizumi está a punto de escribirle que si la inanición no acaba con su sufrimiento lo hará él mismo, pero justo entonces le entra otro mensaje.

Oikawa (07:45)

"Ni se te ocurra pasar de mi culo; sé que me estás leyendo. Llegué hace unos minutos y te estoy viendo desde la acera, así que hazme caso y no me amenaces de muerte todavía, que es muy temprano"

"Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ;A;"

Iwaizumi se pasa la mano por la boca, exasperado. Siempre dándole trabajito extra, para variar. Como si él no tuviera suficiente con prepararse su propio desayuno y sus tres almuerzos – _seis_ , se corrige, porque hoy es miércoles y los miércoles comen juntos, y tienen un ritual bastante estricto (y _lamentable_ , en opinión de Makki) desde que empezaron la preparatoria. Básicamente esos días se turnan para hacer el almuerzo, y cada semana alternan, de manera que a cada uno le toca hacer de ONG dos veces al mes–.

Podría decirle por millonésima vez que si se levantase antes le daría tiempo a desayunar en condiciones. Que madrugar no hace daño a nadie, y que es _idiota_ por haberse quedado hasta las tantas analizando al equipo rival _de nuevo_ , porque a pesar de que Oikawa le jure y le perjure que está descansando como Dios manda, en el fondo Iwaizumi tiene la certeza de que el Torneo de Primavera está demasiado cerca para pedirle a Oikawa que no haga gilipolleces como esa.

Podría negarse. Recordarle que no es su esclavo. De nuevo. Que no puede dar dos palmadas, pedirle lo que le salga de las narices y esperar que Iwaizumi le traiga lo que le pida en bandeja de plata. Total, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Se granjearía su cabreo durante un par de horas. Hasta el entrenamiento matutino. Después a Oikawa se le olvidaría el asunto y sanseacabó. _Seh._ Iwaizumi puede lidiar con eso.

 _Ve a darle el coñazo a tu novio y deja de complicarme la vida._ Esa. Esa es buena. Lleva años queriendo escupirla, desde que Oikawa empezó a llamarle la atención a una sucesión interminable de cabezas huecas (desde que empezó a _devolverles_ unas migajas de esa atención) y siempre hay algo que lo refrena. Algo que se le incrusta en la lengua y le obliga a mordérsela.

Se muerde los labios. Podría decirle que no. Solo por esa vez. Debería poder hacerlo.

"Tú"

"De qué la quieres"

Su respuesta no se hace esperar.

Oikawa (07:46)

"¡Yay! :D"

"Iwa-chan es el mejor por siempre nun"

"De algo dulce"

"Lo que sea"

"Mermelada, Nutella, pasta de judías dulces. Tienes para escoger ;)"

 _En serio, por qué te empeñas en venirme a buscar para ir al instituto._

No es que se queje, por supuesto. Nunca lo hace. No genuinamente. Pero no lo entiende. Oikawa siempre se lamenta de lo ranas que le salen los tíos, pero no para de cometer el mismo fallo con precisión clínica. Se deja conquistar. Besa y besa y besa hasta encandilarse casi por completo de ellos, y tres días después es como si se acordase de él tras un breve lapsus de amnesia. Esquiva al chico de turno. Iwaizumi se conoce todas y cada una de sus excusas. Desde la primera hasta la última.

Que si "es que tengo un parcial y necesito estudiar", "es que el entrenamiento ha sido bestial y de lo único de lo que tengo ganas es de darme una ducha y reposar", "es que no estoy de humor", "es que quiero pasar más tiempo con mi madre". Siempre en ese tono consternado y amable, dulcificado, casi sincero.

Al principio trataba de darle un margen. Le decía "eh, no pasa nada, vete con él, no seas imbécil", pero Oikawa siempre zanjaba el tema con un "si quisiera estar con él no estaría aquí contigo, Iwa-chan" y seguía engullendo helado en la mesita de alguna cafetería, o jugando a la Wii a su lado, en el sillón de su habitación, o haciendo los deberes, o practicando unos tiros con él en el jardín, o viendo _La teoría del todo_ con los ojos llorosos.

De verdad que no lo entiende.

Iwaizumi vuelve a enchufar la tostadora con un resoplido. Trata de ignorar la punzada en el estómago y se centra en inspeccionar la despensa y la nevera, y ni siquiera puede untar mal la mermelada de grosella negra a propósito. De repente, la bombilla se le enciende y le da por mirar el calendario del móvil, y su enfado disminuye varios grados.

 _Claro. Cómo no._

Da dos vueltas de llave a la puerta principal al salir de casa, y cuando se da la vuelta, Oikawa está cruzando el jardín a zancadas. Se detiene un momento para forzar su libro de historia dentro del bolso, e Iwaizumi supone que ha estado leyendo solo para distraerse mientras él terminaba de vestirse , porque a Oikawa nunca le ha hecho falta hincar los codos para bordarlo en los exámenes, pero su naturaleza curiosa es terrible y aplicable a todo, y la edad de la cerámica y la metalurgia en Japón tal vez no le resulten tan interesantes como el agua en Marte, pero pueden ser entretenidas durante un rato.

–Madre mía, Iwa-chan, vas cargado como una mula –exclama, quitándole un par de fiambreras de un manotazo y metiéndolas a presión en su bolso con un movimiento lánguido–. ¿Tan fortachón te crees que eres?

–Cierra el pico, ¿quieres? –farfulla Iwaizumi, quitándose los cascos con parsimonia. Se los pasa por el cuello, colando el cable bajo la solapa de la camisa turquesa, dejando que los auriculares cuelguen a un costado. Blande la servilleta en la que ha envuelto la tostada –. Píllala –y se la tira con presteza. Se le va un poco la mano, y por un segundo cree que no va a alcanzar a cogerla.

El desafío está en el aire, y Oikawa esboza una sonrisita divertida.

–Sin problemas.

Apenas tiene que estirarse sobre las puntas de sus mocasines marrones. Las medias negras se tensan un momento, siguiendo la línea de la pierna, trasluciendo sobre el hueso de la rodilla, y la falda de cuadros se infla un segundo antes de volver a su sitio. Cuando el cabello se le abre a la espalda despide un intenso olor a vainilla y a suavizante y como a limón, y es como contemplar a una de esas figuritas talladas de las cajas de música cuando nadie les da cuerda.

Su amiga le guiña el ojo –rasgado desde que empezó a ahumarlo con sombras terrosas y a delinearlo a base de lápiz– con suficiencia, la melena castaña cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros estrechos, llenos de talento arrollador y colocaciones extraordinarias. Se mueve como una ventisca sobre los prados, con una gracilidad sólida y pasmosa y pletórica de poder que puede transformarse en un tornado con apenas una chispa de electricidad.

Ahora Iwaizumi le saca casi una cabeza, y tiene el doble de bíceps que ella, pero eso no la desmerece en absoluto.

Oikawa no tiene rival en toda la prefectura. Ni en todo el país, para ser honestos. No en la categoría femenina, al menos. Lleva desde que iban a la escuela media catapultando a sus chicas al campeonato nacional, y ese año nadie espera menos de ella. Por él, sin embargo, nadie se atreve a poner la mano en el fuego. Los tira y afloja que sostiene el equipo masculino del Aoba Johsai contra el Date Industrial siempre son reñidos, y las ocasiones en las que han logrado superarlos, Makki, Mattsun y los demás se han topado de bruces con el Shiratorizawa, por más que se han quemado practicando y reforzando los puntos flacos, aportándole consistencia a sus fortalezas.

–Te lo tienes muy creído –musita Iwaizumi, emprendiendo el camino al instituto. La avenida está desierta, y sus pasos sobre el asfalto crean un eco hueco, como el sonido de un caramelo al partirlo–, muerta de hambre.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? Tengo la regla –se defiende Oikawa, propinándole un mordisco particularmente ávido a la tostada, e Iwaizumi se percata de que su semblante posee esa cualidad destemplada y cetrina que suele acuciar a Oikawa una vez al mes, y que el maquillaje no puede disimular del todo–. Y _tú_ –advierte, señalándolo con una uña corta y pintada de celeste que Iwaizumi conoce de sobra, porque es su esmalte favorito desde hace dos semanas, y está harto de que Oikawa apague la luz mientras él intenta finiquitar una redacción de inglés sobre el cambio climático solo para que su majestad pueda ver cómo reluce la dichosa pintura en la oscuridad– no puedes decírselo a nadie. Ni una palabra, en serio, Iwa-chan. Como mi entrenadora se entere no voy a ver ni un solo balón hasta dentro de tres días –dice con voz sombría, estremeciéndose. Arruga la servilleta y la tira en la primera papelera con la que se encuentran. Se chupa los dedos y se relame la boca, llevándose por delante parte del brillo rosáceo en el proceso. Posee una habilidad absurda para convertir en sofisticados ciertos gestos que en cualquier otra persona serían inapropiados.

–No seas imbécil –gruñe Iwaizumi, sosteniendo el espejo de mano que le pasa Oikawa mientras ella saca un gloss de una de las cremalleras del bolso y se arregla el desperfecto de los labios–. Te pones fatal cuando tienes lo tuyo. Se te descoordinan las piernas y te dan unas llantinas de la hostia cada vez que fallas un saque. Vas a entorpecer al equipo –sintetiza, devolviéndole el espejo.

Reprime la mueca de fastidio cuando Oikawa hace esa cosa rara con la boca que hacen las tías cuando se pintan los morros. Lo de gesticular y emitir una especie de "pop", como de pez fuera del agua.

–¿Cuando tengo _lo mío_? –Oikawa arquea las cejas–. Qué delicaditos estamos hoy, Iwa-chan –comenta, pellizcándole la mejilla con un afecto al que jamás terminará de acostumbrarse, porque todo era más fácil cuando solo eran críos que se empujaban y se lanzaban bolas de barro y se decían "fea" y "enano" y "jirafa" y "ENANO"–. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Todavía no se te han caído todas las muelas de leche o qué? –socarrona como ella sola. Una provocación constante–. No te desilusiones si el hada de los dientes no te deja nada bajo la almohada, ¿eh? Puedo darte cien yenes para que te sientas mejor.

Ahora, sin embargo, lo único que Iwaizumi puede hacer es sacudir de la cabeza para soltarse y suspirar "bueno, tú verás".

–Me estás dando dolor de cabeza y el día acaba de empezar.

–¿Quieres Ibuprofeno? –le ofrece ella–. Hoy vengo surtida. Ya sabes, para _lo mío –_ añade con retintín.

–Que te den.

La risa de Oikawa –armoniosa, _desquiciante,_ como tropecientas campanitas resonando a destiempo– es lo único que se escucha en la calle a esas horas y, aunque no tiene gracia, aunque Oikawa no pretende que sea reconfortante ni agradable, Iwaizumi nota cómo se le relaja el rostro, normalmente adusto y serio, y cómo una tensión que siempre se le enrosca en la espalda antes de los exámenes se disipa como el polen contra el viento.

Ni siquiera se resiste cuando, esperando a que el semáforo se ponga en verde para los peatones, Oikawa insiste en hacerle bien el nudo de la corbata.

* * *

 _¿Un review por la vainilla? :3_


	2. Fresa ácida

**NdA:** ¡gracias por la acogida! :D He decidido dos cosas importantes acerca de este fic: que voy a ponerles nombres de sabores de helados a los capítulos, y que estos van a ser headcanons desarrollados. Lo cual significa que sí, voy a seguirlo c: No sé cuándo publicaré ni cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero sé que serán cortitos, y espero que os divirtáis leyendo tanto como yo me divierto escribiendo.

* * *

 **Fresa ácida**

 _Iwaizumi Hajime_ , para los profesores cuando pasan lista y para los presentadores de los torneos de vóley. Siempre es el primer nombre que dicen cuando el Seijoh pisa la cancha y la hace suya a base de turquesa y blanco.

 _Capitán,_ para todo su equipo. Incluso para Kyoutani, que no respeta a nadie, después de una cantidad ingente de disciplina. Hasta Hanamaki y Matsukawa lo llaman así, y eso que son sus mejores amigos desde que empezaron a jugar juntos, hace ya casi tres años. Oikawa no los conoce tanto como él, claro, pero tiene el suficiente trato con ambos como para saber que son irónicos, y sarcásticos y burlones. A ella le costaría muchísimo meterlos en vereda, y tal vez ni siquiera lo conseguiría. Sin embargo, cuando se dirigen a Iwa-chan no hay ni una sola gota de humor o desdén en sus voces. Por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual es toda una hazaña. Cuando Oikawa ha salido con ellos le han tomado el pelo cada dos por tres, y lo triste es que nunca tiene la dignidad suficiente para retirarles la palabra durante más de diez minutos.

 _Hajime_ , para sus madres. Y para nadie más. De momento. Que ella sepa. Es un nombre bonito. Le queda bien. Suena cercano y le hace pensar en los jerséis grandes y calentitos que siempre le coge prestados, y que solo le devuelve cuando huelen a vainilla y a desodorante suave y al perfume que siempre se aplica en el cuello y los brazos por las mañanas. A chica. _Hajime_ evoca en ella una especie de sinestesia; una capacidad casi mágica para asociar conceptos y palabras con sabores y olores de cosas que no están ahí, como leña cortada y fresa ácida. A Oikawa le gusta el sonido que produce el aire entre los dientes al pronunciar la jota, y cómo muere la eme en sus labios, amortiguada y redonda.

Lleva años probando a decirlo en voz baja cuando se queda sola, imaginando la cara que pondría Iwa-chan si una mañana lo saludase con un beso en la mejilla, _cerca_ , muy cerca de la boca, dejando la marca del gloss, y le sonriera "buenos días, Hajime". _Hajime_ es la razón por la que solo sale con universitarios. Porque en el instituto todo el mundo lo conoce, y ya es bastante doloroso verlo tras los párpados cuando la acarician bajo la falda o le desabrochan el sujetador. Hay veces en que su nombre le quema en los labios y necesita decirlo, necesita _besarlo_ y morderlo, pero aprieta la mandíbula y se queda callada hasta que la respiración vuelve a encontrar su cauce y el miedo a que se le escapen esas tres sílabas va desapareciendo a medida que se viste y se seca la saliva de las clavículas.

Oikawa podría morirse si alguien en el Seijoh se enterase.

 _Oikawa Tooru. Prodigio sin precedentes en la historia del vóley femenino, genio matemático, bilingüe, amante de los gatos, seguidora incansable y suscriptora fiel de todas las revistas y documentales relacionados con avistamientos, espacio exterior y lanzaderas. Tiene a un montón de chicos haciendo cola en la puerta de su dormitorio pero sueña con tirarse a su mejor amigo porque es tonta del bote._

No debería reconfortarle tanto el hecho de que haya un apelativo que está reservado solo para ella.

–Iwa-chan.

Tirados sobre la cama de Oikawa a última hora de la tarde. Oikawa cerca del cabecero e Iwa-chan sentado en una esquina. La espalda recta contra la pared. Intercambiando impresiones sobre los deberes de inglés, porque sus profesores llevan el temario a la par y siempre les marcan los mismos ejercicios. El gesto laxo y concentrado. Remangado hasta los hombros. Iwa-chan se mete una cucharada de helado en la boca antes de levantar la vista de su cuaderno. Vainilla y fresa ácida. Una gran combinación.

–Qué.

 _¿Crees que tengo posibilidades contigo, Iwa-chan? Porque los chicos con los que salgo son buenos y amables, y no se merecen que piense en ti mientras estoy con ellos, pero cuando no estoy con nadie es incluso peor y mucho más frustrante, y me estoy haciendo daño._

Oikawa le sonríe detrás de su lápiz. Bocabajo sobre el colchón. La coleta mal hecha. En calcetines. El jersey granate de Iwa-chan no consigue taparle del todo las bragas.

–Nada.

* * *

Queríais el POV de Oikawa y aquí lo tenéis ´u` Iremos alternando. ¡Decidme sabores de helados -y si cuela, agregadme a Facebook-!


End file.
